Lion's Key
by Black0Tiger
Summary: Leo the Lion, is recently not passing his gate. His key holder Lucy Heartfillia is in deep thoughts and decided to ask her precious Nakama Natsu. Natsu the son of Igneel. Since Loke's words were: 'Pink Bastard'. So the blonde mage immediately had Natsu in mind. [A/N: It's either going to be NaxLu or LoxLu, but Im letting you guys choose]
1. Open the gate of the Lion

_Info corner: _

So before I start, I wanted to introduce myself. Im Black0Tiger, but you can call me Tiger instead. Im not that good at writing (but Im very talented in drawing) [Manga-ka you could say] But before I knew it I landed here, and thought why not try to write an fanfic. So yeah, that's how I ended up here. Since Fairy Tail is one of my favorite Anime/Manga, I decided to write a short story about them. (Of course Im not missing out on the pairings either)

I also started to draw my own Manga (Still not published [_yet_] T^T) and Im still working on it. I will try to update twice a week depends on how busy I am. Since I have a load of work to do at home (Oh precious home). But I will try my best to update as fast as I can. Oh, before I completely forget to mention it; at the moment this story is rated T, but it is possible that after a time that I will rated M, since it seems harmless at the beginning now, but after a time it'll get harsher.

So yeah, beware.

**~oOo~**

* * *

_"Anybody can sympathise with the sufferings of a friend, but it requires a very fine nature to sympathise with a friend's success". -__Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Open the gate of the Lion; Leo**_

The blonde mage was confused. Confused about Loke's key. Team Natsu went on a mission two days ago and of course she called one of her precious and smartest celestial spirit; Leo the Lion. But as soon as she spoke her summon words, Vigro appeared instead. The blonde mage, of course, asked why she stepped through his gate. Her explanation wasn't really much of a help, so she poofed away leaving an smoke cloud behind.

She sighed behind her sad confused smile. She wasn't angry at Loke, she just wanted to know what's wrong. But knowing that he wouldn't appear, she didn't even bother to try to summon him. At the moment she was sitting at a bench with her team. She placed her arms on the table and rested her head on them, still being in deep thoughts about the loin.

Natsu, who is being as loud as ever, noticed that his blonde nakama being quiet instead. He warpped one of his strong build arms around her shoulder; making her flush immediately. He never bothered to think of that, what he is doing right now, is something called flirting with her.

"Ne Lucy. Why are you so weird?" he asked in a teasing voice and of course while grinning too. His flushing nakama sighed and raised her head from her arms.

"Do you remember when I called Loke and Vigro appeared instead?" she asked knowing of course that he had forgotten already, since it wasn't that important to him what kind of celestial spirits she is keep calling.

"No...you called Loke?" he asked and scratched his head clueless. She should of known that he wouldn't remember. She wanted to answer his question when she noticed that the pinkette was already out of sight.

If she didn't know better, then she was clearly sure about the fact that Natsu defiantly once fell on his head when he was a kid. She shook her head, she must concentrate on Loke who isn't stepping through his gate anymore. She is indeed worried.

A certain blue cat with wings flew tired on top of her head, letting an slight groan escape his mouth.

"What's wrong Happy?" she asked worried and reached out for her blue, sometimes annoying, friend. She sat him on the table, scanning him first. He seems to be exhausted from something.

"A-Aye..." he agreed tired. Lucy took it very serious, she was ready to help him out in any point. She nodded to agree with herself. But snapped out of it very quickly when she noticed that Happy was staring at her.

"Oh...Happy, tell me what's wrong." she offered kindly, trying not to think about her 'problems'. Happy sighed sad.

"Charle...doesn't want to accept my fish..." he explained with an slight teary sound. Lucy somehow needed to smile, he sure was in love with Wendy's Exceed. But Lucy was sure that those two must of gotten closer, in a friendship way, after the incident in Edolas; the parallel universe of Earthland.

"How about giving her something she likes instead!" the blonde suggested as kindly as she could. The blue cat with wings needed to re-think of what the weirdo in front of him just said. But sooner or later he went crying to the dragon slayer, yelling teary something about 'Lucy is being mean!'.

Lucy wasn't sure about getting mad at him for calling her 'mean' or just let it go and sigh in frustration. So she decided to take the second choice; sigh in frustration. What else could she do about it, that a talking blue cat is calling her mean, when she actually just wanted to help him in his love life. But that didn't go so well as she expected either.

She took out her golden and silver keys and picked out the lions key. 'All right, let's try it once more, shall we Loke?' she mumbled annoyed and started to summon.

"Open the gate of the lion; leo!" she called out. But as soon as she has spoken, a pink smoke cloud mixed with wool appeared. She was sure to expect Vigro for once more, but instead of her; Aries was standing there.

"Oh look! Lucy summoned Aries!" Droy announced with an full mouth of food. Some of them agreed or some of them had nose bleed. Lucy really tried to ignore those idiots that she calls nakamas and tried to focus on that, that Aries is standing in front of her.

"Im sorry!" Aries squeaked and bowed in front of her master. Sometimes Lucy was annoyed that Aries was keep apologizing every time she summons her, but of course she knows about her horrible past. The blonde mage decided to ignore it.

"It's okay... why are you here? Where is Loke?" she asked confused.

"Loke-nii said that me or Vigro should pass his gate instead! Im sorry!" she continued to squeak.

"Why?" Indeed. Lucy wants to know the reason that Loke is avoiding or ignoring her calls.

"Loke-nii said: " That pink bastard is going to take away my future wife!"" she cited and tried to talk in the same way as Loke. "Im so sorry!" she blubbered.

'Pink bastard'? the blonde asked herself. Who might that be? She shook her head, that wasn't the answer that she expected nor that she will accept it as an explanation either. Well the sound of it how Aries tried to imitate him, sounded pretty depressed and angry at the same time. Lucy started to sweat drop, how can she help him when he refuses to pass his gate.

"Well thank you Aries, you can leave now!" she said friendly and smiled at her. She nodded shyly and poofed away, leaving an pink smoke cloud mixed with wool behind.

That information didn't help at all. The question that remained was: 'Who is the pink bastard?' And to be clear; she is defiantly not going to be Lokes future wife. That thought made her shiver all over again. If her own celestial spirit aren't going to help, then her only choice that is left is to ask Natsu the salamander. Even though she was sure that he has no idea of celestial spirits, she was sure he will be willing to help her out anyway. Since he saved or helped her many of times, most of the time by destroying things.

She slow walked over to him still thinking about it if it's a great idea of asking him for help. But as soon as he noticed her, it was to late for turning back now.

"Hey Lucy! Mind going on mission with us?" he asked cheerful. She wasn't sure to accept and just drop the fact that she wanted to ask him for help or that she wanted him to listen to her. But everybody knows that he isn't the best if it comes to listening to other people when he has something better and funner in mind.

"Lucy?" he re-asked since the blond mage was lost in her thoughts and wasn't responding his offer.

"Oh...No...I wanted to ask you if you could help me with something..."

At first he wanted to change her mind about the 'helping thing' since he wasn't ready to do work were you are not allowed to destroy things. But by the look on her face, he had this feeling that it was urgent, so he decided to take his mission later on.

"Okay!" he grinned. That reaction was surprising, Lucy didn't expect that from her dragon slayer. "So what is about?"

For some reason she felt heat rising up to her cheeks, maybe she was blushing. Of course she was blushing, who wouldn't blush when some one is smiling at you this cute. She struggled at first.

"I can't summon Loke anymore!"

He acted like he understood her situation that she was in and agreed with her with an slight nod. But if she can't summon Loke than how on earthland would he be able to summon him. But he promised her to help her, so he is willing to do so. But he wasn't quiet sure why she needed help from him. I mean Levy could help her out more then him.

"What should I do?" He asked confused. Her mouth shaped into an 'o'. She didn't thought about the _yet._ She started to shrug her shoulders unsure.

"I don't know..." she said thoughtful. He raised an eyebrow, he clearly has no Idea how woman work. "Just help me already!" she commanded with an slight taint of red on her cheeks and grabbed his wrist and ran outside the guild with him.

After she knew that they would be alone she finally took a deep breath and leaned her back on the wall. Natsu was still confused by her actions lately and decided to keep quiet instead.

She looked around once more, just to make sure that they would be really alone. She leaned forwards and started to whisper. He closely listened or tried to.

"So, every time you're trying to summon Loke, Aries or this maid appears instead?" he re-explained to himself. She nodded serious. "And how come I would be able to help you out?" he also re-asked this question once more. Lucy didn't really know why she dragged him outside. Maybe because she doesn't any rumors about her and Natsu being a couple, since that won't happen either.

"He said something about 'pink bastard' so it has to do something with you!" she explained in an strict voice. He immediately grunted.

"So you're thinking Im a bastard..." it wasn't like he was asking her. There was a couple of seconds till she realized of what she just have said.

"NO!" she waved her hands in front of her. "Im just saying that Loke is maybe jealous of you!"

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous of me?" he asked confused. She also shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know! That's why I asked you, I guess. That's what we're going to find out!" She said full of enthusiasm. She started to walk back inside the guild when she suddenly heard him say:

"Im all fired up!" he smirked, but soon vanished when he realized that he wasn't going to destroy anything. "I guess Im a little fired up..." he mumbled sad and followed her back into the guild, still having no Idea how he is able to help her or why Loke is all of the sudden jealous of him.

**End of Chapter 1 **

* * *

_Info corner (a: _

I started to grow feelings for the pairing LoxLu (even though I also like how Hiro made so many sweet NaxLu moments) Im actually still thinking if I should write an LoxLu or NaxLu story. That's why I also decided to let you guys (or readers) choose what's the best. So Im kindly asking: NaxLu or LoxLu?

I know that at this (My first chapter) is a bit short, since I can't really put my ideas into words, so I must think. I live Japan (That means that I also talk in japanese) and sometimes I get confused in some points, so if the story has some moments were you hardly understand it or have difficulties then I will spend some of my free time to correct it. So: [Sorry in advance]

Anyway, thank you for reading my story so far and I would be over joyed to write more. Since it's just very relaxing, isn't it Happy?

=^._.^= Aye Sir!

Well see you in next chapter!


	2. Day 1 : Regret, Dreams and Love

_Info corner:_

Thank you for your reviews and support, so here is chapter 2. [Warning: Contains sexual moments] . So here you go, chapter 2. Tell me if it's good and understandable to read or easy or what ever. I started to like writing. I still have no clue if I should write about NaxLu or LoxLu...so I decided to mix them a bit. So yeah there will be NaxLu moments and LoxLu moments - but later on. (reason also comes later on) So yeah, in this chapter I worked my head of I could say. Since Im at the moment reading a book, I also started to write similar as the author did too. So yeah...that's for now.

~Tiger

******~oOo~**

* * *

_"In life we all have an unspeakable secret, an irreversible regret, an unreachable dream and an unforgettable love." - Unknown _

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Day 1 : Regret, Dreams and Love**

After the big 'discussion' the key holder had with Natsu, she decided to meet him back at the guild by tomorrow afternoon. She called out several spirits to get some of her questions answered. But none of those would give her an acceptable explanation, so she gave up. Somehow she must find out by herself with some help from Natsu. By his words that Loke had spoken with frustration, she knew that this might be Natsu's fault, that her precious spirit is avoiding her calls.

An exhausted groan escaped her mouth. Maybe she failed as an key holder and that's the reason why Leo is avoiding her. For a moment she had this urgent feeling to scream out loud, but the landlady wouldn't approve of having noise makers in her apartment. But why would someone, well Loke in this point, avoid work just because of jealousy? Well the only person who is able to answer that is, of course, Loke himself. She sighed and staggered to her newly-covered bed and buried her head into the cool pillow. She rolled onto her back and covered her - now freshly bathed- body. Sleep will do, she thought and forced her chocolate brown eyes closed and sooner or later her eyes relaxed by it's self.

Quiet _snore_ sounds filled her room. That was what the pink haired mage, outside her apartment, was waiting for. Those little sleepy snores was the sign that it was safe to finally brake into her apartment -using 'her' window- while his little blue partner helped. His reasons for barging into her house _while_ using her window is surly unclear for his friends and especially for Lucy. He carefully pushed the window to her apartment open, gazing at her first before entering completely.

"Happy. Over there looks nice..." he whispered as quiet as he could into his blue ear, while pointing to the spot, on her bed, that looks most comfortable to him. The Exceed nodded and flew with Natsu attached to his paws to the other side of her bed. Landing gently on the floor, daring not to make a sound. The pink haired man carefully leaped beside his precious Nakama, gently placing his muscular arms on her perfectly curved hips. Inhaling her nice smelling vanilla fragrance.

"Natsu! You're touching her boob!" whispered Happy frantically, waving his paws in the direction of Natsu's head. The dragon slayer quickly snapped his hand away from her 'sensitive' spot, since he already gathered a few moans from his sleeping blonde friend -hoping desperate that she won't wake up. Gladly he had luck this time and Lucy didn't wake up, from this so called '_boob_ _incident_'. Natsu sighed relieved, he didn't want to think of that; what could of have happened if she did woken up.

But her boob -he calls- did feel incredible soft to him. He almost wanted to touch them again, but he didn't want to risk his life, so he decided to wrap his strong built arms around her perfectly shaped waist instead. His blue partner yawned heavily. Rubbing his eyes, he staggered slowly towards Natsu's chest and half-buried his head into his scaled muffler -from Igneel, the dragon slayers father- and murmured himself quiet, along with his foster father to sleep.

* * *

The celestial spirit world. An universe unreachable for humans or mages. A certain spirit -from the twelve Zodiac signs- has violated certain celestial laws. Getting dragged to the celestial kings, feeling hatred, the urge to yell, yell out to his key holder; to tell her that he needs help. But it´s currently forbidden -from the celestial king- for him to see her, until he has decided what punishment is assigned to him. The Lion will either expect the death verdict or the harmless one: banishment of the human world. Either way, the lion wishes for none of those.

He asked Vigro and Aries to pass his gate instead. He had this premonition that Lucy may ask; why isn´t Loke respondonding to my calls. He had told Vigro and Aries to make up a story or say nothing. A slight , but weak, smile appeard on his exhausted pale face. Forcing not to pass his gate, while his master is calling or trying to, takes indeed much power. Finally they arrived the giant golden doors that leads into the celestial kings hall.

"I never thought of you,Leo, that you would break a law. And that as the leader of the 12 zodiacs!" said he -the guard left to him- sarcastically. Having a hard time not to completely laugh out loud in front of Loke. "But beside that..." the Guard right to him started, with an slight smirk spreading across his feline face "...your judgment awaits you, Leo the Lion."

That is his destiny for the Lion. There was nothing he couldn´t handle as a lion. As long as his key holder Lucy is safe, he doesn´t care what awaits for him. Good bye... Lucy... he thought sadly -with a forced weak smile- to himself and at last entered the hall with the guards at his side. 'That´s what you get for braking laws, Loke...' But there was still this awkward feeling he held inside of him. Why was he so sure that the others -his friends- will save him? He trusts Lucy...

"Leo the Lion I assume?" the celestial king asked, but knowing ,of course, that he is right. The leader of the twelve Zodiac signs nodded. "Well then...I suppose that you know why you are here" said he.

* * *

Morning sunshine , tickled the blonde mage slightly awake. She had a weird dream... she dreamed that a certain man, who suddenly came out of no where, started to kiss her playfully on her back of her neck, letting her moan in pleasure. He slowly placed one of his hand on one of her boob, almost playing with it gently. It felt incredible good, making her yelp at once. His playfully kisses slowly started to move to her 'sensitive' spot. The man gathered more moans from the blonde mage.

This was rather an sexual experience for the blonde. But who knew that also the celestial mage is dreaming of 'naughty' dreams, with this wierd safety feeling towards this man. She had this weird feeling that she knows this man -who 'played' with her curved body. She suddenly felt something heavy- but warm- on her belly. Lucy slowly uncovered the part where she felt this weird pressure, that didn´t belong to her.

"Natsu! Get out of MY bed!" she yelled and at once 'Lucy-kicked' him out of her bed. A 'Thud' could be heard from the floor. She definitely seemed to be angry with the dragon slayer that she calls Nakama.

"Ow... Lucy!" he whined in slight 'Pain'. "That really hurt!"

Lucy sighed. What is she going to do with him..She leaped out of her bed that she coincidentally started to share with her friend Natsu and wanderd tired -with a yawn- towards her bath room.

"Im going to take a bath..." said she. "Then we can walk to the guild...just don't touch anything!"

Natsu groaned annoyed and woke up his blue furry partner. Next time if he brakes into her house, he will try to touch 'them' once more, just for a short amount of time. Since he never felt something that soft... that thought of them, made him drooling again. But he must concentrate that Lucy needs his help, since a certain Lion is supposedly jealous of him. For what? Being a human?

But Loke is also part of the fairy tail family, so Natsu helps of course. After the long wait for Lucy to finish her bath, they finally took of to the Guild. While they walked to the guild they started to discuss a few things about Loke. Since they were trying to find an explanation they both agree on. But that didn't turn out so well either.

"Maybe he ate a bad fish..." Happy explained. "...and has abdominal pain..."

The blonde sighed by his stupidness. There is no way that that's the reason for Loke's not passing his gate.

"Maybe he thinks that Lucy is also weird!" Natsu shrugged, since he thinks -of course- that Lucy is more then just weird. 'That's it!' she thought in anger.

"IM NOT WEIRD!" she yelled instantly and was ready to give him a hit on his head were apparently nothing is inside of it. But she held back and decided to Ignore him for a moment instead -just to calm down.

"Geez, Lucy... calm down..."

So yeah... So that was five whole minutes of her life that got wasted by that pink idiot -she calls so- next to her. After they arrived the guild, Natsu destroyed the guild doors open. The door went flying over to an certain Ice mage, who is at the moment being staked by Juvia, and immediately got 'accidentally' hit. The dragon slayer didn't bother and greeted the rest of Fairy tail instead. Master stopped counting how many times they had to get a new door, for their guild, and instead just ignored it.

Lucy separated from Natsu and walked over to the bar counter to order some food for her and (yes) Natsu too. [Let's not forget Happy either] The reason why Natsu and Gray haven't start to fight is because Gray is unconscious -at the moment. But as soon as he opens his eyes, they fight again like everyday when they see each other.

"So Lucy. How is it going with Loke?" Mirajne asked while cleaning some of the beer glasses. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Oh... " she grumbled quiet and continued to clean instead.

Lucy took out the lions key once more, just to examine it again. Maybe something has changed, or maybe something at least leads to an comfortable and acceptable explanation for once. She was sure that nothing had changed but she took a closer look, when she suddenly saw an red ,slight mixed with gold, ring that was printed around Loke's key. She had no idea what it was or what it means so she decided to ask master Makarov.

"Mirajane? Have you seen Master?" she asked kindly and innocently.

"Master? He is in his office of course!" she gave her little a small smile with slight worry behind it. Lucy thanked her and walked over to the master's office. She knocked gently and waited for him to say to come in and as soon as she has knocked he already spoke. She entered his office and closed the doors behind her and walked towards the master, who has been drinking sake since this morning.

"What is it my child?" he asked, but it was recognizable that he was half-drunk. She placed Loke's key in front of him, with an confused stare.

"What is this strange red golden ring around his key?" she asked with slight madness. He leaned forward and took a better look at the golden key. He indeed noticed the ring she was talking about and took another sip of his beer.

"That simple means..." he started thoughtful. Trying to remember where he saw something that similar.

"That means?" she repeated.

Silent filled his office, with Lucy waiting patient for the master to answer already. She was about to leave again when he finally did answer.

"That means my child, that Loke - I suppose- is banned. Banned from the human world." he said serious, forgotten that he was half-drunk at the beginning. This was indeed serious tumble she gotten into.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

_Info corner: _

So I hope you also like this chapter. LoxLu moments are upcoming in chapter 3. Thanks for your support, I welcome all reviews or critics. I hope you like the little NaxLu moment I put in here today.

Anyway see you in next chapter! Bye! ^.^

=^._.^= Aye! Bye!


End file.
